Solo los dos
by Salamander's eye
Summary: El reloj marcaba las cuatro y media. El silencio volvía a reinar las calles de Ciudad del Este y al joven Son se le había entrometido una intensa pregunta.


**Solo los dos.**

Dragon Ball Z © Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** El reloj marcaba las cuatro y media. El silencio volvía a reinar las calles de Ciudad del Este y al joven Son se le había entrometido una intensa pregunta.

 **Nota de la autora:** Se que dije que hoy publicaba una nueva historia de Gohan y Videl, pero factores externos me impiden subirla hasta dentro de un tiempo más. Así que por ahora y para deleite de ustedes, les traigo esta one-shot.

* * *

 **Capítulo único:** Solo los dos.

El joven Son no podía dormir. Eran las tres y media de la mañana y andaba enfurecido, muerto de frío, acodado en ese balcón del tercer piso, sobre la calle vacía, temblando, encogido dentro del sobre todo de solapas levantadas. Después de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, de tomar pastillas y de ir y venir por la casa frenético y rabioso como un león enjaulado, se había vestido como para salir y hasta se había lustrado los zapatos.

Y ahí estaba ahora, con los ojos resecos, los nervios tensos, agazapado escuchando el invisible golpeteo de algún animal cruzando la noche, mientras algún taxi daba vueltas a la manzana con sus faros rompiendo la neblina, esperando turno para entrar y un tranvía 63 con las ventanillas pegajosas, opacadas de frío, pasaba vacío de tanto en tanto, arrastrándose entre las casas de uno o dos a siete pisos y se perdía, entre los pocos letreros luminosos de los hoteles, que brillaban mojados, apenas visibles, calle abajo.

Ese insomnio era una desgracia. Mañana estaría resfriado y andaría abombado como un sonámbulo todo el día. Y además nunca había hecho esa idiotez de levantarse y vestirse en plena noche de invierno nada más que para quedarse ahí, andando en el balcón. ¿A quién se le ocurriría hacer esas cosas? Se encogió de hombros, angustiado. La noche se había hecho para dormir y se sentía viviendo a contramano. Solamente él se sentía despierto en medio del enorme silencio de la ciudad dormida. Un silencio que lo hacía moverse con cierto sigiloso cuidado, como si pudiera despertar a alguien. Se cuidaría muy bien de no contárselo a su socio de la empresa porque se burlaría un año entero por esa ocurrencia de lustrarse los zapatos en medio de la noche.

Y contemplo su melena negra en un charco solo para cruzarse con otra realidad que lo sofocaba, estaba solo. Solo porque el destino lo quiso así, él tuvo oportunidad desde que su carrera en la empresa iba en ascenso. No podía quejarse, sus padres eran unos granjeros humildes, una pareja que lo había hecho lo que era ahora. El joven Son había trabajado como un animal y ahora tenía esa casa del tercer piso cerca de la torre de Ciudad del Este, en propiedad horizontal, y hacía pocos meses había comprado el pequeño híbrido que estaba abajo, y había gastado una fortuna en los hermosos apliques cromados de las portezuelas.

La empresa de la capital iba muy bien y ahora tenía también la chacra donde pasaba las vacaciones. No podía quejarse. Se daba todos los gustos. Pero para él solo. Ni aquel híbrido ni la casa en el tercer piso ni la chacra iban a brindar el calor de una figura femenina al amanecer de un domingo o el deleite de probar algo que no sea la comida de las juntas directivas a las concurría dos o tres veces por semana. Dieron las cuatro de la mañana. La niebla era espesa. Un silencio pesado había caído sobre la Ciudad del Este. Ni un ruido. Todo en calma. Hasta el joven Son tratando de no despertar a nadie, adormeciendo por el silencio.

De pronto, una mujer gritó en la noche. De golpe. Una mujer aullaba a todo lo que daba como una criatura y pedía socorro sin palabras, gritaba en la neblina, llamaba a alguien, gritaba en la neblina, llamaba a alguien, a cualquiera. El joven Son dio un respingo, y se estremeció, asustado. La mujer aullaba de dolor en la neblina y parecía golpearlo con sus gritos como un puñetazo. El joven Son quiso hacerla callar, era de noche, podía despertar a alguien, había que hablar más bajo. Se hizo un silencio. Y de pronto gritó de nuevo, reventando el silencio, la calma y el orden, haciendo escándalo y pidiendo socorro con su aullido visceral de carne y sangre, anterior a las palabras, casi un vagido de niña, desesperado y solo.

El viento siguió soplando. Nadie despertó. Nadie se dio por enterado. Entonces él bajó a la calle y fue en la niebla, a tientas, hasta la esquina. Y allí la vio. Nada más que una muchacha de su edad sentada en el umbral de una casa. Despatarrada y atolondrada, casi una niña, con las manos caídas sobre la falda, vencida y sola y perdida, y las piernas abiertas bajo la pollera sucia de un simple azul y la cabeza sobre el pecho y cartera de talla mediana bajo el brazo.

—Vaya —resoplo, todo el escándalo era mano y obra de una niña tonta perdida en la neblina.

—Quiero ir a casa, mamá —lloraba—. Quiero unas monedas para ir a mi casa.

—¿Es que acaso en esa cartera no traes la paga de tu esposo? —indagó secamente y casi con reproche. La mujer negó con su cabeza vagamente, aún sumergida en una especie de trance irreflexiva.

Era una mujer típica que podría ser su secretaria sentada en el último escalón de la estrecha escalera de madera en un chorro de luz amarilla.

Sintió una vaga ternura, una vaga piedad, se dijo que así eran las mujeres de la noche, qué se iba a hacer, la vida era dura, sonrió, sacó unas cuantas monedas y se las puso amontonadas en el borde de la cartera pensando vagamente en la caridad. Se sintió satisfecho. Se quedó mirándola, con las manos en los bolsillos, despreciándola muy despacio.

—¿Cómo un hombre de etiqueta hace caridad? —expresó, al joven Son sintió fastidio por aquella pregunta y la ignoro incorporándose para retirarse de allí—. ¿Estás solo o no?

El reloj marcaba las cuatro y media. El silencio volvía a reinar las calles de Ciudad del Este y al joven Son se le había entrometido una intensa pregunta.

—Esa voz…— sus recuerdos le hicieron eco es su mente y reunió las piezas. La forma de vestir, el típico andar con pantalones ajustados pero que dejaban una puerta a la imaginación y la mismísima pregunta solo le caían en pensar en una sola persona—. ¿Videl Satán?

—¿Son Gohan? —fue su respuesta, por unos instantes sus miradas se encontraron intrigadas y los recuerdos no estuvieron de sobra.

Ambos vecinos desde su infancia vivieron en los suburbios más llamativos de la capital. Iban a la misma escuela tanto en la primaria como en su secundaria, los azares de la vida los distanciaron. Gohan se mudó con sus padres al campo cuando un problema al corazón de su padre apareció y luego fue a otra ciudad para estudiar abogacía y balances económicos. Videl estudió medicina y se dedicó a ello solemnemente.

¿Qué era entonces lo que los inquietaba ante tal encuentro?

—Me han dicho que te casaste con un aclamado empresario —bufó Gohan. Con una disimulada molestia, pero un nada disimulado montón de celos.

—Ese aclamado empresario me dejó por su secretaria y heme aquí —bromeó con una sonrisa amarga en su matiz de piel blanca.

Ella estaba llena de ilusiones ante su lujosa vida que se presentaba junto a Barry Kahn y destrozada cuando por ir a llevar el almuerzo a su prometido descubrió que las juntas directivas de Barry eran de tan solo dos personas y que las mismas llevaban poca o nada de ropa.

—Debió ser duro, ¿y ese idiota te llevó a terminar una noche de madrugada a andar sin rumbo por las calles de la Ciudad del Este? —Videl río ligeramente, el particular habla de Gohan era algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza a pesar de los años y la distancia.

—No creo que lo que voy a decir, pero te he extrañado mucho Gohan y el hecho de encontrarnos ahora me causa alegría —el joven Son sintió estremecer su cuerpo. Pero no podía negarlo, él también extraño a su vecina de la niñez.

—Comparto el mismo sentimiento, Videl —contestó sentándose junto a ella en el cordón de la calle húmeda por la neblina. Las luces de la gran ciudad dejaban de brillar para dar paso a la luz natural y lumínica del sol—. Sabes que estoy solo ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, ambos estuvimos solos siempre. Desde ese día y hasta la fecha.

—Fue nuestra promesa —recordó Gohan y una vaga escena de la infancia vino a su mente.

Él y ella, ambos de unos ocho o quizás nueve años, sentados en la extensa escalera que brindaba entrada a la casa donde vivía ella. Gohan estaba inquieto, una niña se le había acercado cuando compartía un juego de manos con Videl y le había declarado su amor, hasta incluso le pidió un beso. Él la rechazó sin mediar palabra con la frase de "Estoy con Videl". Ninguno de los dos supo la gravedad, por así decir, de lo dicho hasta que se corrió el rumor de ellos como novios. La escuela los miraba con intriga y suposición. Ellos se mantuvieron callados hasta ese momento en que Videl habló.

—¿Tú estás conmigo Gohan?

—Claro, ahora así.

—¡Tonto! Digo como dicen en la escuela —aclaró, sumergiéndose en su falda muy avergonzada—…como novios.

—Novios no, yo estoy solo contigo —expresó. No muy seguro de sus palabras. En su ser no encontraba un término para definirse con aquella niña. Solo podía decir que estaba solo con ella.

—Yo también estoy sola contigo —dijo mirándolo a la cara. Sus orbes oscuros eran muy lindos, sobre todo al atardecer. Ella sonrió y negó con su cabeza—. Creo que nosotros estamos solos, pero juntos.

—Es decir que estamos solo nosotros dos ¿eso es? —indagó sonriendo un poco.

—Sí. Debemos prometer siempre estar solos —le indicó ella a él. Gohan se incorporó junto a ella—. ¿De corazón prometes estar solo conmigo?

—Prometo de corazón estar solo contigo si tu estas sola conmigo de corazón —declaró él con un matiz iluminada por el ocaso. Estrecharon sus manos para sellar la promesa de corazón y de complemento, Videl besó a Gohan en los labios.

—Para reforzar la promesa — excusó. Había dado su primer beso con su amigo.

—¡Oye! —llamó Gohan molestó. Ella se giró y recibió los labios de él en los suyos. Un beso brusco, torpe pero dulce. Como su dueño—. Faltaba yo.

—¿Qué están haciendo ahí ustedes dos? —la voz era dura y malévola. Antes de que se diera vuelta, Gohan ya sintió una mano sobre su hombro—. A ver, ustedes dos, vamos a la comisaría. Por alterar el orden en la vía pública.

El joven, perplejo, asustado, le sonrió con un gesto de complicidad al vigilante.

—Oficial. Verá usted…

—Acabo de ser atacada y mi esposo arribó a socorrerme —habló Videl incorporándose del cordón—. Mire como me han dejado, oficial —señaló su pantalón sucio y su cabello destrozado.

El oficial miró a Gohan y luego dirigió su vista a Videl.

—Entiendo —dijo el vigilante mirando con odio la calle a su derecha que parecía boca de lobo—. De seguro fueron a la parte urbana de aquí. Veré que puedo hacer.

—Gracias oficial —exclamó él extendiendo su mano para estrecharla.

—Cuide a su esposa y evite salir con zapatos lustrados a la calle. Podría resbalarse y caerse —el vigilante dirigió una vista al calzado del joven guiñándole el ojo después. Gohan solo soltó una ligera carcajada nerviosa.

El vigilante se retiró de allí, ignorando que tanto Gohan como Videl seguían en la calle, pero ya en marcha a la casa del joven.

—¿Ahora cumpliremos nuestra promesa? —inquirió el joven Son.

Videl lo miro, plasmaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Y por qué habría de cumplirla? —le cuestionó, pero fingiendo.

—Oh, no lo sé —Gohan soltó una risilla y rodó sus ojos. Esa muchacha seguía siendo la misma de antes y por eso no dejaría que el destino los separe esta vez—. Quizás porque el vigilante de hace unos instantes te conoce como mi esposa.

— ¿Y tú quisieras a Videl Satán como tu esposa? —planteó, a su vez que rozaba su mano con la del muchacho a su lado.

—Sí somos nosotros solos —le indicó, entrelazando las manos y dándose un ligero beso subiendo al tercer piso.

Allí vivía Son Gohan, un importante empresario, dueño de una casa en el tercer piso y que hacía pocos meses había comprado el pequeño híbrido que estaba abajo. Quien había gastado una fortuna en los hermosos apliques cromados de las portezuelas y ahora tenía también la chacra donde pasaba las vacaciones. Pero lo más valioso que poseía era una promesa de corazón justamente con una bella mujer que le otorgaría la oportunidad, en unas horas, de amanecer un domingo junto a una figura femenina.


End file.
